Une journée épuisante
by Ilunae
Summary: "Je peux le faire ! C'est ce que veux dire mon nom de héro ! Je suis Deku qui peut le faire !" dit Izuku en rampant vers la porte d'entrée.


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fic.

Pairings : Bakudeku. Seroroki et Kirimina sont aussi mentionnés.

* * *

"Je peux le faire ! C'est ce que veux dire mon nom de héro ! Je suis Deku qui peut le faire !" dit Izuku en rampant vers la porte d'entrée.

Il ne se souvenait pas qu'elle était aussi loin de sa chambre.

"Pousse-toi, Deku ! Je dois aller travailler !"

"Moi aussi Kacchan !"

Katsuki était aussi à moitié étalé au sol. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'arriver en retard à son travail. Surtout pas à cause de Deku. Ils étaient presque arrivés à la porte quand cette dernière s'ouvrit d'un coup. Au moins, il n'auraient pas à se relever pour atteindre la poignée.

"Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux ?" demanda Ochako qui venait d'entrer dans l'appartement.

Elle avait eu un mauvais pressentiment quand Deku l'avait appelée pour lui dire que lui et Katsuki ne se sentaient pas très bien la veille. Elle pouvait voir qu'elle avait bien fait de venir.

"A ton avis ? J'ai mon job de héro à assumer !"

"Moi aussi !" gémit Izuku.

"Vous n'irez nulle-part ! Vous ne tenez même pas debout ! Vous êtes malades, vous avez besoin de vous reposer !"

"Pas le temps de se reposer ! J'ai des vilains à qui je dois botter le cul !"

"Oui, on est le wonder duo ! La ville a besoin de nous !"

Uraraka soupira. Elle avait bien fait de demander à ses amis libres de venir l'accompagner. Ils ne seraient pas trop de trois pour s'occuper de ces deux têtes de mule.

"Dans cet état, vous ne pourrez rien faire !"

"Me dis pas ce que je peux faire !"

"Iida-kun, Sero-kun ! Vous pouvez venir m'aider à les remettre au lit ?"

Elle s'écarta un peu pour laisser passer ses deux collègues. Avant que les deux malades eurent le temps de protester, Sero transforma Izuku en momie avec son scotch et Iida attrapa Katsuki pour le hisser sur ses épaules pour le ramener jusqu'à sa chambre.

"Repose-moi par terre, le binoclard !"

Ce ne fut pas facile de les remettre au lit. Les deux se débattaient comme des diables. Une chance pour les trois autres héros que la maladie les avait bien affaiblis. Ils parvinrent donc à les forcer à se recoucher.

"Maintenant, je veux que vous reposiez ! C'est compris ?"

"Oui, Uraraka-san !"

"Ouais, ouais ! On est pas sourds !"

La jeune femme leur jeta un dernier coup d'œil avant de quitter la pièce avec ses collègues.

"Ouf !"

"Je vais surveiller la porte de la chambre pour être sûr qu'ils ne sortent pas !" dit Iida en remettant ses lunettes en place.

"Bonne idée ! On ne peut jamais être sûr avec eux !"

"Je vais leur préparer du porridge ! Je vais préparer à manger pour nous aussi comme on va être obligés de rester toute la journée !"

"C'est gentil Sero-kun mais, je peux le faire !"

"Non, non ! Ça va ! J'ai l'habitude de faire la cuisine chez moi !"

"Oh ! Todoroki-kun ne sait pas faire la cuisine ?"

"Si mais, il ne fait jamais que des nouilles soba ! Ce n'est pas vraiment sain comme régime !"

"Dans ce cas, je vais venir avec toi pour te montrer où sont les ustensiles ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que je dois m'occuper de ces deux idiots !"

En effet, elle était déjà venue s'occuper d'eux quand ils étaient malade. La dernière fois, elle avait été avec Kirishima et Ashido. Elle s'en souvenait très bien. Avec le couple, ils avaient eu toutes les peines du monde à convaincre le duo de se reposer.

Bien sûr, il remettaient cela pour cette fois-ci. En plus d'être têtus, ils étaient malins. Il fallait seulement quelques minutes d'inattention de leur part et, ils pouvaient être sûrs que le duo tenterait de se carapater. Ils étaient pires que des gosses de maternelle.

Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas accepter qu'ils étaient malades et rester au lit comme n'importe qui d'autre ? En fait, Uraraka connaissait déjà la réponse à cette question. Ils étaient le wonder duo et, leur travail était tout pour eux. Ils devaient avoir un programme dans la tête qui les commandait d'aller bosser même s'il étaient à l'article de la mort.

"Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je t'aide, Sero-kun ?"

"Non, ça va !"

"Bon, je vais aller voir ce que font les deux phénomènes de foire ! Ils ont plutôt intérêt de dormir ! Ils vont m'entendre, sinon !"

Elle se dirigea donc vers la chambre. Iida était toujours à son poste.

"Tu sais que tu peux aller t'asseoir dans le salon, Iida-kun ! Tu pourras les entendre s'ils ouvrent la porte !"

"Non, ça va très bien !"

Uraraka ouvrit la porte et lança un coup d'œil dans la pièce. Bien sûr, ils ne dormaient pas. Non seulement, ils étaient sortis de leur lit mais en plus, ils essayaient de se sauver par la fenêtre. C'était la première fois qu'ils lui faisaient ce coup.

"Non mais, c'est pas vrai ! on vous a dit de vous reposer !"

"La ferme ! J'ai un boulot à faire !"

"Iida-kun !"

Son ami arriva dans la pièce pour venir l'aider. En fin de compte, ils furent obligés d'appeler Sero en renfort pour les remettre au lit encore une fois. Pour empêcher une nouvelle tentative d'évasion par la fenêtre, Sero scella cette dernière avec son scotch. Après cela, il put retourner en cuisine.

Pendant ce temps-là, Uraraka avait décidé de s'occuper en lisant un peu. Quand elle chercha un livre dans le salon, elle trouva des comics sur All Might et des comics sur All Might. Elle finit par laisser tomber l'idée de la lecture et, retourna en cuisine pour proposer son aide à Sero.

Faire manger le duo d'idiots fut de nouveau un véritable challenge. Les deux ne pensaient qu'à leur travail, Katsuki refusait de manger avec l'aide de quelqu'un.

"Je suis pas un gosse, putain !"

En effet, un enfant se serait laissé faire, lui. Il n'aurait pas fait tout un cirque pour aller au travail, non plus.

"Très bien ! Débrouille-toi tout seul !" dit Uraraka en lui laissant sa cuillère. "En tout cas, je ne partirais pas d'ici tant que tu n'auras pas fini ton bol !"

Katsuki prit la cuillère en faisant une grimace mais, accepta de manger.

"Tu me le paieras, Uraraka !"

"Mais oui, mais oui ! Mange, maintenant !"

Son collègue tentant de manger son bol alors qu'il arrivait à peine à tenir sa cuillère était un véritable spectacle. Il en mettait partout, aussi bien sur ses vêtements que sur la couverture. Malgré cela, il refusait toujours l'aide de son amie.

Pendant ce temps, Sero nourrissait Izuku qui se montrait un peu plus coopératif que son compagnon. Après avoir terminé son bol, Izuku tenta de se lever.

"C'est bon, je peux aller au travail, maintenant ! Je me sens beaucoup mieux !"

"Non, Midoriya ! Tu es encore malade !" dit Sero en le repoussant. "Tu dois te reposer encore !"

"Mais je vais très bien !"

"Tu as encore de la fièvre ! Bon sang, Shouto n'est pas aussi insupportable quand il est malade !"

Il fallut encore plus une vingtaine de minutes pour que Katsuki finît son bol.

"Voilà, t'es contente ?"

"Très !" dit-elle en prenant la serviette pour le nettoyer.

Le jeune homme la repoussa d'une main et saisit la serviette.

"Je peux me débrouiller tout seul !"

Elle le laissa donc faire.

"Voilà, c'est bon ! Tu vas me foutre la paix, maintenant !"

"Bien sûr, Bakugou-kun ! On va vous laisser dormir tous les deux pendant qu'on fait la vaisselle !"

"Mais je dois aller bosser !"

"Non, tu dois te reposer !"

"Si vous n'écoutez pas, je vais utiliser mon scotch pour vous attacher au lit !"

"Essaie pour voir !"

"C'est ce que tu fais avec Todoroki-kun quand il ne veut pas t'écouter ?"

"Non, quand Shouto est malade, il accepte de dormir !"

"Bon, on vous laisser vous reposer !" fit Uraraka en récupérant les bols. "Vous avez intérêt de dormir cette fois !"

"Je vais vous aider pour la vaisselle !" dit Iida une fois qu'elle eut fermé la chambre.

Quelques tentatives d'évasion et de menaces en l'air plus tard, Uraraka, Sero et Iida étaient épuisés. C'était leur jour de congé et, ils avaient l'impression d'avoir fait plus d'une journée de leur travail habituel. Le duo était infernal et, ils voulaient toujours sortir travailler alors que la nuit venait de tomber.

"Non, vous devez dormir ! De toute façon, vous n'étiez pas censés travailler de nuit, aujourd'hui !"

"Super, vous nous avez fait rater une journée de boulot entière !" se plaignit Izuku en faisant la moue.

"S'il est arrivé quelque chose dans la ville, ce sera de votre faute à tous les trois !"

"Les autres héros étaient là pour faire leur travail ! Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire pour ça !" répondit Iida.

"Oui, on nous aurait appeler s'il y avait eu un problème !"

"Vous devez encore vous reposer pour cette nuit !"

"T'as fini de nous commander, toi !"

Uraraka soupira. Elle espérait de tout cœur qu'ils iraient mieux le lendemain. Elle ne pourrait pas supporter une seconde journée avec eux.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
